


bw wall for Dan and Ben

by delorita



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smile, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	bw wall for Dan and Ben

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0008qt31/) |  **Enemies or not...**  
a somewhat different wall for this movie and my OTP  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
